Kim Steel
by NotJustAnotherPrettyFace
Summary: -Hey! Name is Kim and this is my buddy Steel. I generate the power and Steel has the Alien tech to control it. We use our awesome turbo energy to fight the villians and save the world, you know, hero stuff. Together we are KIM STEEL!- Disclaimer! I do not own Kickin It, Max Steel or any of the characters. There will be Kick! (Note: some violence) - GO TURBO!-
1. Chapter 1: Land Of Elemental

KIM's POV:

My name is Kim, Kim Crawford and I'm not your average human being, actually, I'm not human at all. Most people say my kind is theoretical, or they do not even know we exist. Those who oppose are claimed to be insane, but they just happen to be the only wary ones in their situation. There is a protection barrier that creates an illusion, but it is not Government relater, in fact the district overlooks the camouflaged wall disguised as a farm. Behind the towering mask is the cryptic Land of Elementals, where the keepers of the elements, Earth, Water Fire, and Wind dwell. I have a very different family than the other kids my age, so learned a little about each element in school.

-Waters, such as my father Max was, can control water and they can change it into different forms. They are very prudent and proactive, and they have very calm personalities.

-Fires, like my mother Eridessa, are usually portrayed for being raucous, and violent, but they can also warm hearts with their flames. They can be very moody and most have animosity towards Water Elementals, except for my mother of course.

-My older brother William is a Windie, they can control wind, air, and temperatures. Windies get along well with Waters because they can control the forecast, climate and weather together. They can be very talkative but are known for being taciturn on their sacred turf.

-Earthals, are known for their leadership, proper demeanor and caring nature. My other older brother Carson is a controler of the Earth Elemental, and Earth is the only element that is parasitical on the other elements for help and creation.

Now that you know why my family is special, and powerful, I have a few last facts to cover and I need to tell you why I need to discover my true identity. As ignominious as it sounds, I haven't yet found which element I am destined to become, unlike most of our kind who find out when they are born, I have never known. I have been taken to multiple doctors and scientist without end, none have given proof that I am an Elemental. _There had been a child who have not discovered her elemental, but her family members of the same element, Fire, that was evidence enough that she belonged there_, but that was only a story my mother had told me to help me sleep at night.

ENJOY!

READ, FOLLOW and REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2: End of life

KIM's POV (italics are kim's thoughts):

I am on my way to yet another test which will ultimately fail. As I walk through the hallways I receive millions of stares from the doctors and nurses, they all show looks of pity and shock. Looks like you have a fan club. My head mocks. I finally approached my room, it was incredibly huge, with high ceilings and a glass boxes among the walls with around three scientist in each one, recording data and taking notes..._on me?_ I find myself being directed to stand on a platform in the middle of the room. Once I come to a halt in the center glance back to see the paths leading up to the platform retract to the opposite side as I become stuck on a island of metal. Now I am worried. _Really! just now you're getting worried_? My subconcious debates, _Well don't look now but LOOK NOW!_

I snap from my trance to see three big metal...um I have no idea what they are..._well you could ask, you know, you haven't said one word and people are looking!_

"Um excuse me? Anyone?" I shout to the multiple professionals above me, _at least one of them should know that these do_, "Um.. what exactly are these, machines, and how will these, um machines, help me?"

Only one of the many scientist reply, "These are Extravloumousicaters **(made that up)**, they will help us discover if you withhold any power at all. They will extract any power you may withhold and evaluates it. It is very sensitive so it can trace the slightest amount of and element, because you have all four in your blood, I have set it to a higher frequency than normal. It should not hurt at all," He spoke with a reassuring voice, "and Kim, the name is Rudy, I'm your uncle, you may not remember me though I only saw you when you were a baby"._ So thats why I thought I've seen him before._

Soon the machines start generating a noises and low growls as they are coming to life. I soon see the face I had run into years ago, sitting above me, the one person in this world that ruined my life.

_"That murder",_ I sneer to myself. As I look up again I make eye contact with "_him_". I have never known his name, I never wanted to. All I ever desired to do was make him pay, yes he was the cause of my family's lost, misery and guilt. It was his evil actions that made my family suffer. He lingered there as if I was the only who possibly recognized him. It only took one glance at the man to escalate my anger through the roof, because he was the cause of my father's death.

As I lost my temper his sneer grew wider and wider. That was when I burst. You do not under any conditions anger a Crawford, especially this one! Blue streaks formed in my eyes like flames as they surrounded me. I was just satisfied with the sneer wiped clean on his face until I realized why he shown pure terror. The machines around me start to disfunction as I felt surges of energy rush through me.

"What is happening to me?!" I shout in terror, shock, and with anger still lingering from the appearance of the murder. I feel so different and powerful. I heard shrieks in the distance.

"What is it? What is it?" a scientist questioned, "IT'S TURBO! GET RUDY" Yelled another. What is Turbo? I thought. Before it started getting crazy...

READ, FOLLOW AND REVIEW!

DISCLAIMER!


	3. Chapter 3: Together We Escape

KIM's POV:

"I'm here! What's the problem?" Said the one and only Rudy.

"It's KIM. She's Turbo! Her energy levels are overriding our systems!"

"Go on lockdown!" Rudy called out, _oh! s__o now I'm a prisoner?_ "Wait, Is that steel?"

Through the glowing energy orbiting me...strange talking robot alien thing... approached.

"Hello Kim" it stated in a calm manner as it was inspecting me. "I am 7.3.11 Active Unit Steel Controller"

"Wait...What?"

"Just call me Steel, anyways if you don't wanna blow up, then I suggest connecting units".

"What?" I say again honestly clueless.

"Just let me-"

"Wait can you stop me from getting out of control?" I ask just understanding what he had said earlier.

Steel Sighs" Yes, Now hold on. If you think this is cool, wait till you see what I can do!"

-Steel attaches to my chest and he molds in. _Woah_. Then my clothes transform. They transform into special protection armor that is white, light blue, and light gray, with a mold of steel on my chest, Wait that is Steel!

"Woah." is all I can say.

_-Steel is now Italics when speaking directly towards kim-_

_Come on, we gotta get out of this prison cell!_ Steel shouts... wait a minute...IN MY HEAD?

"Wait steel are you INSIDE of me?" I ask really freaked out.

_Yes, now come on Kim! Look we can take that bike!_

"Wait! I don't Know how to ride a motorbike Steel!" I Yelled

_Nonsense, who said anything about you being the one driving!_

A helmet covered my head and we drove off. I turned around to see the same people panicked in the lab chasing us. I warned steel and as soon as that happened I felt something grumble underneath us as wind was pushing us backward. I Completely forgot! My Brothers! Uh Oh!

"Steel".

_Yeah_

"Have I ever told you about my two very powerful, overprotective brothers?"

_No why?_ -am I ever going to get used to this head talking thing!

"Well, You see, umm-"

_Spit it out_ Steel demanded

"theyare-kindaafterusrightnow-and-itisnotagood-bec ausetheyare-mastersoftheir-elementals-andveryarego ingtobetoast" I said not wanting to look back again.

_Okay... Wait, what did you just say Kim?_

"Just look back" I emboldened

Just when we decided to sneak a glance to see if they were gaining on us, Carson shook the ground so hard I, I mean, We fell over. I hit my head and thats all I remember before blackness.

READ, FOLLOW and REVIEW

DISCLAIMER


	4. Chapter 4: Stuck In Reality

KIM's POV:

"What happened?" I moaned as I woke up in an unfamiliar bed, well more like a table. "Hey Uncle Rudy! I just had the craziest dream! During an experiment to find my...elemental I had this...umm...weird energy power and I met this...um...alien thing and...oh no." I looked down to find the specialized armor Steel gave to me... but no Steel, odd. "That was Real?!" I exclaimed while throwing my head back onto the pillow I had just sat up from.

"Yeah, it was Kim. We were lucky your brothers were here otherwise we wouldn't be able to bring you back to safety."

"What Safety? So we weren't prisoners?" Questioned Steel.

"No you weren't" Replied Rudy.

"Wait just a second" I stated "what happened to me back there, what is this robot alien steel thing, and what in elemental is turbo? I asked almost shouting at the end.

"I'll be right back" Rudy said and he returned with a graph and a few charts. "To answer your second Question, Steel is an Alien that can control this turbo energy, that you happen to generate. Steel was a project of your father's, you see, he possessed turbo energy and thats where you must have gotten it from".

"Wait but this doesn't explain-"

"I'm not finished yet". Rudy interrupts my interruption. "Kim, Turbo energy is short for Tutomic Ulsepheric Radiant Bosophonic Outcome Energy. We here at the Agency Just call it Turbo for short".

"And this Turbo energy does what exactly?"

READ, FOLLOW and REVIEW!

DISCLAIMER!


	5. Chapter 5: Gone already?

Kim's pov:

"And this Turbo energy does what exactly?" I urged Rudy to continue... I mean, yeah he told me but what did he mean?  
"Look Kim, I need to tell you a few very important things before I explain everything to you. Its' a lot of information to take in, got it?" I nodded so he took that as a sign to continue, "Here at our agency we have lots of different elementals tested, we use the information we gather to find better ways to enhance our powers, to make them stronger.-"  
"Okay yeah, I get what you do here but how does this involve me?"  
"You see Kim, everyone has a specific element that shapes them for their life. But what many don't know about is what gives them the power to use and control the elementals, you see they don't teach this at schools because if a student was to find out that a peer had Turbo energy, they would either take advantage, or the word would spread around the Land of Elementals..." Rudy paused.  
"Why would this be so bad, I mean what's gonna happen? The evil green monster comes around and everyone ignores me? makes fun of me? I've been through that before" I say with a glum face, as flashbacks of the humiliating moments come to mind...

_….It was 6 years ago...I was 8 years old (Kim is 14 now)...every ne was snickering at the rude comment a girl named Donna threw at me...  
"Omg! Look girls, its the elementless Freak! Looks like her family got all the power afterall!" Donna told her 'friends' Kelsey and Grace. "I can't believe she still even goes to school here! powerless and all! How will she make it through the year!" They mocked. I was questioning the same thing...  
I just ran out of the class, my mother said never let anger get the best of you, and I thought it was just the right moment to leave. Until I heard one last comment the blew my fume!  
"Ha! Look at that loser! Elementalless forever! I can't believe she is so weak! She probably is going to go straight home to her mommy and daddy!" OKAY THAT WAS THE LAST STRAW! Not only did she call me weak, but she brought up my FATHER! My DEAD DAD!  
As I spun around to her location I felt a surge of energy pass through me. -_that explains a lot now that I think about it_.- I suddenly felt power! I charged towards her at lighting speed! I was nose to nose with her, slightly looking up cause she was taller and wearing heels, and glared her down...  
"I have been able to ignore every nasty comment you have ever given me, but calling me weak! That's crossing the line, but then you scoop so low that you dare mention my father?" I shout with rage running though my blood, " How could you!"  
" ahhhhhhh!" Everyone in the class room screams, "she's acting like an elementor!" (it is like and elemental but darker and evil). The panic in the room is rising.  
"Donna!" Shrieks Kelsey, " Run! Now! Look her eyes are turning blue! What is happening to KIM!"  
As soon as I aim my punch, I feel dizzy and I watch everyone blackout, as i soon follow._

That was all I could remember, but I am soon interrupted of my thoughts by Rudy, and who?

enjoy!

read review and favorite!

disclaimer!


	6. Chapter 6: Opening The Doors

"Kim, Kim...KIM!" Rudy shouted repeatedly into my ear. Once I became conscious I spring up at least 6 feet, no exaggeration. Honestly, it wasn't that peculiar anymore. I realised another person entered the recovery ward I was using. Make that a four boys, actually make that three boys and a screaming latino... "Kim, meet your new..errr..friends, they are part of our Wasabi Agency" Rudy spoke.._..this is going to be fun, for me._

"Greeting, my name is Milton Krupnick, I am the top apprentice in science and strategies and procedures, this is Eddie, Jack, and...*sighs* where did Jerry go?" The thin redhead named Milton stated as he walked off in the direction behind him.

"Hey! I'm Jack, and this is Eddie." a brown haired boy introduced a short Africain American. I waved in reply. "Eddie here is-"

"I can speak for myself Jack!" Eddie interrupted. "As Jack said before, the names' Eddie, Eddie Jones. I happen to be the head apprentice of the earth and the water elements, as well as special combat gear, etc. By the way, nice X-ton Suit **(made that up)**, you're wearing" Eddie complemented.

"Eddie, you know you're making Kim really uncomfortable." Jack Barged in.

"Yeah, Yeah we get it, you have super cool-"

"I can speak for myself Eddie!" Jack mocked. As Eddie cowered in... fear? Thats weird.

"I have the ability to read emotions, as well as manage a little of all the elements" Jack pompously pronounced.

"Cool..I guess" I stated a little more quiet at the end, but apparently not hushed enough.

"Humm? Excuse me? Do you know how long It took me to earn my power? Do you? 10 years. More that half my life!" Jack Explained, you could see the rage of fire element rising in him. By impulse I would have made a counter attack, but a my lethargy was too strong to try.

"Okay, can you cool down, I'm sorry I had to burst your bubble. Trust me I have an intuition about waiting for forever to earn something." I replied, oblivious to the futile argument i was to cause.

"Look, maybe you know about waiting, but trust me you haven't been through all the challenges I have struggled to survive in to earn my respect."

And to think I was going to recede back to my calm position, well I was going to. "Let me ask you a few questions just for you to realize the erratic, raucous life I've experienced!" I renounce to him, "First of all I was born elementless, but I wasn't just bullied for that my father died shortly after people found out I was powerless. Yeah thats right. Then I end up having this weird Turbo Energy that is pretty much uncontrollable and I have to avoid lots of people who are out to get me. Now you're making me confess everything that holds me back and brings me guilt." I vented out, ascending my voice louder until I finish my 'speech'. I spot Milton with Jerry, Eddie and Rudy standing in the corner in an argument. All my despise towards this paradoxical world. I see the guys, not including Jack who is staring at me with fury, sprinting towards me, but before they could attempt to control my rage, I feel my eyes becoming luminescent yet again as I clench my fist. I glance down and would have expected them to turn white, but instead they have a blue fire coming from them. As I glare back up I watch as Jack's ice cold glare, softens into worry. But as soon as it appeared, it vanishes as a smug smirk replaces it.

"JACK NO!" I hear Milton Shriek, "Eddie! Go get Steel from the Charge Room! Jerry and Rudy! Go calm down Jack! I'll try to calm down Kim!"

Disclaimer!

Read Follow and Review!


	7. Chapter 7: Turn Off

Eddie's POV.

When Eddie returns, with steel close behind he sees a disaster. Milton is on his computer, most likely trying to neutralize Jack and Kim's powers, Jerry and Rudy are trying to pull Jack back as he is throwing Fireballs at Kim who dodges them with ease. I Glance backwards to find that Steel is no longer following me, but charging towards Kim.

"Eddie! Get over here now!" I act docile and quickly dash for cover with Milton as Rudy and Jerry soon join us.

"Wait who is holding Jack back?' I question. Milton is first to reply.

"From what we are watching now, I'm sure Kim can handle just fine, and Steel will get her under control. My hunch is that Jack's intensive emotional qualities will die down as soon as Kim's do, I believe he must have been reading her emotions earlier, the turbo has made it soo effective that he goes on rage also affecting her mood."

"What?" Everyone replies.

"They have a strong emotional connection of anger because Kim's Turbo Energy Boost's Jack's Power to the extreme."

"Ooooh." We all reply.

"Wait...I'm Confused" Jerry States, and we reply, "You're always confused".

"You Guys, we need to focus on Kim and Jack!"

"Don't worry I turned the neutralizer on so it should weaken Jack's Powers" Milton states as we peek over the desk that was protecting us.

KIM's POV

"KIM! KIM!"

I take a glance over my shoulder to see Steel. Steel? Steel! How could I've forgotten?

"Yes Steel?" I ask in an innocent yet angered, annoyed and monotone voice wow what is with these emotions? After dodging another flame from Jack's direction I Ask again "I'm busy Steel, what do you want?"

"Kim, you need to calm down. Your Turbo is affecting Jack's Emotional Powers which is also enhancing your anger. You need to calm down!" Steel repeats over and over, grr!

"Steel, I can't right now maybe later" I was in no state to juxtapose weather to cool down or not.

"Kim, I didn't want to do this but if you don't someone is going to get hurt."

As soon as I could process what was happening, Steel usurped and a massive rush of energy rush through me before I fell and blacked out. Why do I keep blackin...

DISCLAIMER!

read follow and review!


	8. Chapter 8: Unrememberable

Jack's POV

"What happened?" I asked and I sat up. I turned to limped off the floor over to Jerry and Eddie who rushed over to help me walk.

"You got into a...disagreement with Kim, and well, I'll explain everything later once Kim wakes up." Milton states concerned.

"Wait. Did you say wakes up?" I asked very confused..._almost Jerry confused_.."Did I knock her out? Is she okay? Where is she?"

"Woah, woah, woah...What's with all the questions man? You like her?" Jerry asked clearly not as confused as I thought he was.

"Psh! Noo! What?" I started but they replied with a knowing look, "umm-hmm".

"Kim!" I shouted as I Spotte the blonde angel... I mean angle, yeah cause angles are blonde! Nice save...not!

I snapped out of my thoughts at the sight of her on the ground. "Did I do that?" I asked Rudy as I set her on my lap.

"Half, Half... Milton can you explain...I'm gonna take a nap, it's hard work holding back a furious teen muscle man with fire blazing out of his hands while trying to avoids getting hit from Turbo Energy."

"Thanks Rudy" Milton replies to Rudy, who is Obviously oblivious to the fact he explained most of it to me. "Anyways you shouldn't read Kim's emotions until she can control her Turbo Energy. Do you not remember anything?" I shake my head 'no' in reply, "Well Kim started getting mad at you because you said she had everything easy, by the way, don't judge a book by it's cover ever! It ends up in total chaos! Anyways you were obviously reading kim's emotions while you were talking to her. With your emotional skills and her turbo energy, it intensified her anger at you by at least 6 thousand time times and then you absorbed her emotion, making you just as rageful. You guys we fighting cause you apparently triggered her turbo by bringing up something in her past."

"oohh" I said in response. I'm not the mean, harsh, insulting jerk, but now I see why I would have acted like that. Note to self... NEVER use powers on Kim until you have mastered your power or she has controlled her Turbo Energy. I look down and the sleeping beauty in my lap, _what can I say she is pretty!_ The symbol on her suit lights up.

"Hey guys". Steel says a little bit blurry. "Ahha! Jack! Oh wait... Did it work?"

"Did what work?" I ask around.

"Steel had to forcefully jump on Kim in order to stop her turbo from getting out of control. It was the only chance of either of you living, but it has it's side effects.." Milton says then look downwards to Kim who is resting on my lap motionlessly. "She'll be okay, Steel had to block her use of Turbo, it is very hard to do but, you were lucky it worked Jack. Kim has very peculiar power and it can affect anything in anyway, we have to be very careful, especially around *gulp* Ty. He will surely try to take advantage of her while she can control her Turbo. Right now she is the only one. Turbo is passed down from generation to generation, she had received it from her father. We just need-"

"What happened?" I tilted my head down to see...

DISCLAIMER!

read follow and review!


	9. Chapter 9: Reasons and Explainations

KIM's POV

"What happened?" I asked. All I could remember were blurs. Once I noticed I was on Jack's lap I sat up and attempted to stand up. Just as I thought I had my balance I tumbled over into Jack's lap where I started. The Guys, except Milton and Jack were laughing. I sent them one of my death glares, and POOF! The room was as quiet as God's house.

"Do I need to repeat again? What happened?" I asked urging for an answer.

"Weeelll..." Milton Started.

(most of the same stuff Milton said to jack if you wanna skip it.)

"...Kim, you started getting mad at Jack because He said you had everything easy. Jack was reading your emotions while you were talking to him. With your turbo and his emotion skills, it intensified your anger at Jack by at least 6 thousand time times and then he absorbed your emotions, making him just as rageful, because you were almost evenly matched it would have been a plateau before you could have even gained an advantage on another." Milton stated.

" Yo Chica! It was hard work holding back a furious teen muscle man with fire blazing out of his hands while trying to avoids getting hit from you and your Turbo Energy.

"Steel had to forcefully jump on you in order to shutdown your turbo energy do you wouldn't go out of control. It was the only chance of either of you living, but it has it's side effects.." Eddie said, still fearing the memory.

DISCLAIMER!

read follow review!


	10. Chapter 10: Has it even started? IDEAS?

The next day Rudy told her everything she would administer while at school and in public. Never reveal your identity was the most important rule, keep a low profile comes a close second. Carson and William came in and were introduced to the Warriors, being a little over protective for my liking, do they know what I did to Jack? What would happen if I was depressed from a heart break, they'd probably feel 100 times worse. Besides they gang have grown on me, they really are like my second family. They live at the agency which I am finding really weird but I did get my own room! It is so awesome! It has a Bed with stairs, bookcase under, that lead to it Roxy covers and tons of pillows, it has a desk under the bed with lots of colored lights and pillows. It had a snack bar with fridge and a flat screen tv! My favorite chair hanging from the ceiling and a Walk in closet, not that I really need it with this permanent armor suit that can camouflage into my normal clothes.

I am going to be going to school today, and I am so nervous. The guys are coming to school to 'protect' me. Its ironic, especially because I am stronger than them, besides my lack of training. Of course it their obligation to help and support me... the real vilians haven't even joined the party yet...

DISCLAIMER!

read follow and review!

**If you have any ideas please Share! All are welcome, it doesn't even have to be a full idead just a sentence or phrase. I would love to add them into this story!...I don't want to get writer's block so early!**


	11. Chapter 11: The New Kids

Kim's pov

"Woah!" The guys all breathed out as I lead them through the double doors of the dreadful education center I call school. I don't understand why they are so amazed.  
"Com'on it's just a normal school, except it is equipped with a full training gym, with all those lasers and weapons used to train the elements, nothing to serious with the school trying to stop violence, it's more for defense." I explained to them while they stared at me in awe. So really guys can we just get to class I reall don't-"  
"Look who it is. Kimberly- powerless- Crawfish". Donna and her posse approach, "Who are your friends Kimberly? Humm? Did your dad buy them. For you before he died? Ha! See you on the flip side Crawfish, oh and tell the brunett to give me his number after class." She blew a little kiss and strutted off to math.  
"Okay, who was the elephant with tons of makeup?" Asked a confused Milton while Jack, Jerry and Eddie are looking at her marching way in dicust...well at least these people agree with me.  
"That's Donna but she would prefer if you called her, Queen Bee, Princess, Popular, or Miss Donna." I respond while looking like a horrible stench is filling the air, "and her posse holds Kelsey and Grace, my ex best friends, when they found out I had no power they shunned me. Just avoid her at all costs, Kay?"  
"Yeah".  
"Definitely".  
"Didn't have to ask".  
"Wouldn't have dreamed of it".  
"Okay great, first we all need to go to the office to get our schedules. Then we can stop by our lockers and go to our first class." I said as we walked off to the office.

Enjoy

DISCLAIMER

read follow review


	12. Chapter 12: Talking to Myself You Say?

Kim's pov

Once we got ourselves settled we had 3 minutes to get to our next class... Battle tactics. Or as I like to call it the most boring class on earth but surprisingly I don't hate it that much because it is the only class that doesn't involve using my powers. Which I kinda can't control yet...uh oh I just rember end I forgot my pass for trading class today! I need it otherwise I cant skip class...no. No. NO. NO!  
"Kim what's wrong?" Asked a concerned Jack as he touched my shoulder  
"What do you mean?" I ask curious of how he knew something was completely messed up.  
_He can read you emotions KIM!_ A voice inside my head spoke? Wait voice! **(Idea from Dreamsaredangerous, more later on! Thanks!)**  
"What? who said that!" I exclaimed as I sprung into the air, stumbling jack, and drawing eyes towards me from all directions.  
"No one said anything Kim. Are you okay?" Eddie questions as he and Jerry trun around to distract the other witnesses, following with a signature 'Jerry' WOOOOOOOHOO, and Eddie shouting "look a nacho truck!"  
_Kim! Focus!_  
"I hear it again!" I say as I look around searching for someone only to be found with emptiness except for Jack and Miltonnwith worries expressions.  
_It's me steel! Kim! rember? I'm pretty much inside of you!_  
"Well i know that but aren't you supost to be with uncle Rudy?" I question out loud receiving confused expressions from the two boys.  
_ Well I really really wanted to see what this place called school so yeah here I am!_  
"You need to go Steel! If your here all the elementors will sense you and me with our unit connection!" I whisper/scream to thin air.  
_Well it's kinda too late for that!_  
"What do you mean too late?!"  
"Kim! You've been having an internal conflict with yourself for 5 minutes are you okay?" Asks Jack yet again, but... I ignore him.  
Kim you need to leave now I am getting a strong quality of elementor in the air!  
"Okay! Guys we need to leave now! Milton go get Jerry and Eddie if we don't leave now the whole school will be in trouble!" I burst! They stand there with puzzled expression, "I'll explain later, lets just say that steel decided to join us on your first day of school! Now go go go!" I shout! While they nod in understandment.  
"Jack I need you to help me defend against the monsters. I don't want to find out what they could do to me." I said in a hush worried tone, mostly because I have never asked for help before, we'll once I lost trust in people besides my family. I was intruded by my thoughts of a fire and earth elementor jumping out of the ground in the could of the building.

Enjoy

read follow and review

follow me on twitter theelisefraser or Instagram elisecfraser


	13. Chapter 13: Cool Catchphrases

Kim's pov

"Uhh...Jack?" I ask hesitating, I honestly have only heard the grusome stories of elementors, but I liked them a lot better in the tall tales, than in real life, when I just happen to be their target.  
"I'm already on it... Go Element- WATER!" Jack stated, I watched in awe as his camouflaged v-neck and jeans with vans turned into a X-ton suit that was dark blue, navy, black, and a dark gray. While I was just standing there in awe someone, or should I say steel inturuped my thoughts by slapping me, Wait! WITH MY OWN HAND?!  
"STEEL!" I shouted and quickly covered my mouth so I don't draw attention. "What was that for?"  
_Okay we need to go help jack now! It's 2 against 1 we gotta make the playing feilds even!_  
"Great plan! But umm how do I umm transform exactly?"  
_You just say a motto that suits you and you will feel the energy transform you like how jack did when he said 'Go Element'. Everyone can have a different one depending on their personality._  
"Okay let me try". I say as I get into a ready neutral position.  
_Just remember it will come to you, don't force it._  
"I'm ready", honestly this is my first time transforming in tis controlled state, but practice makes perfect right? It's now or never!  
"Let's do this!" As I feel. The energy building inside me a impulsively blurt out "GO TURBO!" Well I guess that will have to do.  
_Really is that what you got?_ Steel asks after I transform into my awesome one of a kind x-ton suit.  
" Hey I'm new to this!" I retort offended.  
_Whatever lets focus on staying alive. Apparently the elementors saw you t  
In you transforming state, as long as the helmet in on they won't find out who you are. Okay?_  
"Got it! Lets go kick this monster's butt! "

Enjoy

DISCLAIMER

read follow review


	14. updates

Sorry but I won't be updating till the end of this week! I am going on an end of year trip with my school! I promise that I will update soon! I am super sorry because I hate these author's notes as much as the next reader, but I wanted yo give you a heads up S you won't think I left you hanging! I hope you had a happy Father's Day! -NotJustAnotherPrettyFace


	15. Chapter 14: Relatives Not So Similar

Jacks pov  
"Let's beat this monster!" I heard Kim shout. Wow, that girl is ferice! Even I, the great Jack Brewer, wasn't able to have that much confidence while about to pummel one elementor, let alone two!

"Jack! Looks like you could use some backup!" I heard Milton shout over another blast aimed at my head.

"Hey! About time you showed up!" I replied as I spotted him, Eddie, Jerry and..."Juile! When did you get here? I thought you were working for Ty still?"

"Well, I will tell later, right now we kinda need to destroy those elementors. I believe they were sent by Ty, I don't know what he is going after, but it must be important for him to want it so bad as to send elementors. The only thing he seeks for is power, and Kim, may be the cause of it." Juile said as she was blocking shots from the fire Elementor.

I looked around to check that the coast was clear before I dive towards Kim who is defending herself pretty well, but who knows when she will glitch, and I can't risk that.

"Kim, go for cover, if they get a trace of you or steel they will be able to locate you anywhere. I, mean we, can't let that happen otherwise Ty the evil genius after you, we'll we don't want to know what he'll do to you-"

"But-"

"No, you need to go, we've handled these types of things before. Go seek shelter in the school, it is scacred training grounds so they should not enter or be able to locate you. Julie, our fellow teammate says that Ty is after something important and powerful. Thats you Kim, they will mostlikly leave once you do."

"Fine." Kim breathed out as she turned around, and dashed towards the school.

DISCLAIMER!

hope you enjoyed! More chapters coming soon! And next will begin witIna small part of Ty's pov.


	16. Chapter 15: Retreat Jack Can Do What?

Ty's pov

"Um sir?" I hear my intern Frank question me.

"What?" I ask with a low growl, "why can't you just get that source of turbo energy? With out it, I won't be able to give the people their energy needed to use their elementals, and I won't be ale to rule The Land of Elemental!"

"We'll ummm...about that...you see...we lost the trace of the turbo energy." Frank cowered.

"What! You fool! Where did it go?"

"It disapeared on scacred grounds, no fighting, or combat can even be possible with how to school can neutralize powers. We completely lost trace."

"Ummm, so this obeject moves? And is apparently aware of the protection provide by the school's boundaries. It must be either manovered by a very experienced person, or is a person. Lets just say this is going to get very interesting." I ponder about our next move, "Draw back in our attack. I have future ideas that will need preparation and plans."

"Yes sir!" I hear Frank say as he exits the room, this will get interesting, especially since I have an idea on who is behind it...Wasabi Warriors, I will get you.

* * *

Because I am feeling generous...Part 2!

* * *

Julie's pov

"I knew it!" I exclaim while pumping my fists in the air as we enter the Secret Warrior Base.

"Knew what?" Rudy questions before giving me a welcome back hug.

"I knew that the elementors would retreat once Kim had entered the protection barrier of the school!"

"That's my girl!" I hear Milton boast as I blush.

"Wait. Where is Kim?" Eddie asks frantically while everyone looks around.

"Right here." Jack states as he enters from behind us holding a limp Kim.

"Oh my gosh is she okay?" I ask concerned for Kim's sake.

"Oh yeah, she's fine, after the elementors retreated I went to go find her. I searched a few class rooms before I saw her in this little third grade room, she was looking at pictures on the wall and then staring into space. Steel here tried to snap her out of it but she wouldn't budge." He pause as he referenced steel, "Then she jumped up and screamed a little, I coving my ears from her shriek to hear what she stated after she blacked out. I was luckly right by her so I caught her, I was thinking about seeing if a high level of emotion caused her to pass out or at least why she was acting like that-"

"But then I reminded Jack about what happened last time he tried to connect with her emotions-"

"Not need to remind everyone Steel!-"

"Wait what happened?" I interuped while everyone gave me a don't ask look. I glaced at Jack now sitting with Kim I his lap questionably as he just gazed back. I gave up and shrugged in defeat as a motioned him to continue.

"Anyways, before Steel interuped me, Steel anyalized Kim's health and it said that she was fine and just recovering from a state of either shock, fear, or both. We don't know why but I have a feeling that some of her past generates fears that will greatly affect how her training will result."

"Plus all this fainting is most defiantly not good for her." My snuggle bear Milton added in, what? He is so adorable when he is smart, or not, but always cute!  
"Yeah guys, she obviously needs to wake up or well never get anywhere!" Jerry states as he creates a ball of water.

"Jerry one, how in elemental did you get that idea and two, what in elemental are you going to do with that water spear? (not the pointy stick/arrow thing, the circle thing)" I ask very questionably.

As if Rudy reads my mind, " Jerry No! You're going to-" to late. Jerry already had launched the water towards Kim's face. Ohh No!

I suddlenly feel a strong force pushing me back as I watch the boys neverously, Milton nods his head as if he know what I am going to say next. "Jack let go of Kim, Now!"

"I-I can't, Steel a little help here?"

"You betcha! Im on it!...Here we go...GO TURBO!" Bright lights appear revolving around Kim as Jack is able to pull away from her, obviously not wanting to.

"Jack if you don't move away, you might end up hurting her!" I shout. That did the trick, now he is running over I my direction. At full speed. Uh oh. I dodge out of the way to be caught by my marvelous boyfriend Milton as Jack curves around me out of the room as Rudy and Jerry guide him out as he takes a glance every few minutes of Kim, now awake, glaring at Jerry. How did she know it was him? Why am I asking this, Steel probably told her so she doesn't kill anyone else.

"Jerry did you just dump water on my face? My FACE?" Kim shouts as she approaches Jerry who is currently activating a shield around him. He slowly nods as he cowers more, he made a bad decision.

"That's it!" She exclaims as she throws her hands in the air ready to attack.  
"Kim no! Bad Kim, No!" I hear jack approach her? How on earth did he- ohhhh right he's Jack Brewer, the strongest, youngest, most advansted, fully achieved elementer in the universe...or so I am told.

I snap out of my thoughts as I see Jack grabbing Kim's waist holding her back from a quivering Jerry. "Kim, don't let anger take control of you, embrace it and remember these moments for your next battle then just pretend like your next opponent in Jerry. Trust me, I do it all the time."

Woah! Did that actually work or are all the blue, glowy, energy flames disappearing? "Did Jack really just clam the KIM CRAWFORD down from rage?" I whisper to Milton.

"Yes, yes he did." Was all he could reply, as speechless I as I am. The gang was right, they are perfect together.

Disclaimer!

I made this one extra long Just for you guys! Please follow, favorite mandate review and I will make more as long a this one! Don't forget I am always open to suggestions, don't wanna get writers block, so I am planning ahead!

More soon! H.A.G.S! (Have A Great Summer)


	17. Chapter 16: Secret Training

_Before we start I would alike to tell everyone:_ **I also am really into Ultimate Spider Man right now. Do you think I should make a fanfic on that? Also which Marvel would each Kickin it character be. (not just the wasabi warriors) I can switch gender roles, add powers, and characters( but I rather use the people from kickin it first before I bring in new ones!)**

Kim's pov:  
After Jerry sprinted away towards his room, probably going into hiding from my death glare, we all headed to uncle Rudy's office located on the terracing floor of the common room, where we just were.

"Guys you have your first mission." Rudy told us sternly, in an oddly mature way, "each and everyone of you have some part, in the field or at head quarters. Milton, I need you to hack the Blackdragon's head quarter's security system, Julie can help with that. And we will also need Julie in the field so we will have easy access and know where we are going around the building. Jack and Jerry are also going to be in the field, but in stealth mode. Eddie I will need you to update and refine all the weapons and armory so we can enter the dark maze hidden underneath the caverns located on the property of the Blackdragon's, our normal gear won't be able to handle the dark energy down there. We need to find out why Ty must have sent those Elementors, what he is hiding in the cavern, and what they are planing on doing when they get what they want-"

"Wait where do I come in?" I ask questioning wether he has forgotten me or-

"You are staying here, where it is safe, you and your turbo energy would attract the monsters, even if you don't use it, you will have nothing to defend yourself with. With out your turbo, you will just make it harder for us to succeed-"

"But-"

"No buts! Besides Milton helped me come up with some training for you and steel to get that energy under control."

"No fair! I'm not a baby you know, I can defiantly handle myself!" I shouted as I stormed out of the office. I may seem childish to act like that, but seriously, I'm not a baby and who knows, what if they need my help!

"Kim" I turn around to see Milton chasing after me, "Don't take it personally, but Rudy's right, you don't have enough experience yet, and now that Ty knows there is a source of turbo, he will search nonstop until he finds it, you see, wait let's go somewhere more secret." He dragged unwilling me down the all to a door hidden in the wall, I open it.

"What is this place?" I question, I seriously have no idea. It has a empty space in the middle with trapdoors everywhere and a big observation deck with a control table perched by the entery door.

"This," Milton said referring to the room, "is your new, completely secret, besides Rudy, training center especially made for your abilities. In the other center where the guys train is good to, but you and steel will mostlikly destroy everything in a matter of seconds. Here mostly everything is turbo proof, so anything you touch won't get destroyed, unless on purpose as part of a training course. "

"Woah, that's awesome Milton! How did you come up with it?"

"Your uncle thought of the idea, anyways don't you think we should get to practice, you know the mission is only in a week, you need all the training you can get before Rudy will allow you prove you are ready!"

"Really? So I can go?" I ask in anticipation.

"Maybe lets see how far you can get in today's training! Okay! Steel and Kim are you ready?"

"As ready as I will ever be!"

"Well if Kim is ready so am I!" Steel responds after me.

"Let's go Turbo!"

- transformation-( sorry I am just feeling really lazy right now, you can see previous chapters if you wanna know how it is.)

"Guys! I am going to pit it on a easy level, similar to Jerry's training, then we can move up to harder levels as you improve." Milton said as he pushed a few buttons as robots can out of the once closed trap doors.

"You got this steel?"

"As long as you got the power!" Steel responded

Three robots charged strait at us, I jumped at the last minute and they all crashed into each other. Another three came up from behind, I picked up one of the now scrap people's of metal and swung it, knocking down all three. Two more of the same small robots came at us and I kicked one in the head, which chopped it off, and the other where the sun don't shine, I can believe it has sensors there!

"Piece of ca-"

"Kim! Duck!" Steel warned, I just dodged the robotic arm as it aimed for my head, this one was ten times bigger than the others.

"Hey steel?" I ask panic as the machine corner us, "how are we going to beat this?"

"Don't worry, while we were walking I found that there are different modes we can use and change into."

"Well? Do you have one that will help us or not?"

"Wait. Found it! It's called mode 245.37.8390 Strength Enhancement!"

"Woah! That name is way too confusing! How about...Turbo Strength!" I shout as I find myself matching the size of the robot.

"Nice going steel! There are also more tricks for you to discover! Just giving you a little hint, but once you find out you'll reach great hights!" Complemented Milton.

A few punches were thrown from the robot, which Steel and I suprisingly could block, and return with greater force. After lifting the robot 10 feet in the air, we slammed it onto the hard floor and it smashed to pieces.

"Great work guys! Your training is done for today! I just got to repair the robots and tweak the systems so they will be harder to beat, did you guys know that that was actually on of jack's previous training courses?" Milton spoke after steel and I separated, turning me back to normal size.

"Wait. So you lied to us?" Steel asked.

"Well yes and no, you see it made you two much more confident, and gave Kim more control. So it was for your own benefit." Milton states nonchalantly.

"Okay fine, you have a good point, but still I'm onto you!" I say walking out of the hidden door of the training room.

Disclaimer!

Read, follow, review!

_once again i would like to remind you_**: I also am really into Ultimate Spider Man right now. Do you think I should make a fanfic on that? Also which Marvel would each Kickin it character be. (not just the wasabi warriors) I can switch gender roles, add powers, and characters( but I rather use the people from kickin it first before I bring in new ones!)**

NONSTOP SUMMER!


	18. Chapter 17: The Fake Out

Kim's pov:  
One more day, one more day until Steel and I prove to Rudy that we are ready for our first mission. I have had some hard practices with Milton like fighting against robots with all four elemental strengths as well as reflecting and mimicking robots that turn my turbo energy against me. I am totally ready for this! A few close calls were made alone the way like the time I was talking to Jack and because Milton was there I almost let it slip. I can definitley tell that they are getting really suspicious of Milton, Steel and I. Steel almost let it slip because he was sepetated from me. Jack, with help from Eddie and Jerry, kept Steel "hostage" in his room until Steel told them what was going on, but we left out the fact that we made that data and memory restricted, private, and locked it. Now they are trying to get Milton or I to fess up or else they won't give back Steel.  
"You guys are such babies!" I yell at the metal door which is locked from the inside  
"Well you two-" Eddie starts.  
"Three!" Steel interrupts.  
"Fine! You THREE won't tell us where you have been or what is going on!" Eddie finishes.  
"I'm just going to go now..." Milton trails off as he exits the now loners hall way except for me.  
"Just oper the door guys! It's really not that important!" I say. This argument is so old! We've been doing this since 6 in the morning, now it's around 4 on a Saturday afternoon! Plus I have to prove to Rudy that I am ready, but I can't do anything without steel! Wait... Yes I can! I should probably switch off the disguise mode of my X-tron suit, wait, I need steel for that! Um, I got it, well here goes plan B!  
"Steel! Can u hear me?" I am using mind signals nice move right!  
"Yeah! Hey Kim! Couldn't you have thought of this like...10 hours ago!" Steel replies annoyed.  
"Okay, I'm going to ignore that comment. Anyways I have a plan. Are you strapped down in anyway? Or locked in a closet?"  
"Umm I can't tell it's to dark in here..."  
"That means your in Jack's closet, this will be easy. Okay here's the plan I need you to..."  
"Got it? Just remember I am not in any real trouble."  
"Don't worry, I would have know otherwise!"  
"Let's just do this already!"

Jack's pov:  
"Ahh! Help! Guys? Anyone?" I hear from the other side of my sealed door.  
"Kim we are not falling for that!" I hear Jerry from behind me.  
"Guys something is seriously wrong with Kim. I-I" Steel stammers then suddenly stops talking. Uh oh!  
"How come I can pick up any emotions of panic then?" I ask then I realize what I am saying she probably glitched again, or worse..  
"Eddie get steel out of that closet now! And Jerry go get Milton, I'll get Kim." I state as I burst out the door to see...no one?  
"Huh?" Jerry and I question at the same time. Where did she?  
"Guys Steel just got up and went in that direction!" He said as he pointed in a small hallway around the corner.  
"Uh..guys. We just let them get away." Jerry says  
"No really?" I ask sarcastically.  
"Yeah I mean if Eddie said Steel went that ways and-" Jerry started explaining not getting I was joking.  
"Dude, It's called sarcasm. Look it up! Right now we need to go get them to confess!"

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer!**

**Read Follow Favorite Review**


	19. Chapter 18: So Close Yet So Far

Kim's Pov:  
"Kim they're on our tail! I have their signal coming from right behind us!" Steel says panicked.  
"Well we can't lead them anywhere near our training room because they will definitely find us, it and our secret."  
"Wait look up!"  
"We don't have time to-"  
"Now!"  
"Okay!" I look up to find a really big air shaft, like so huge strength mode could fit in it. "Great! Wait I hear them, not so great. How do we get up there?"  
"I could a new mode! It is...lets just call it flight. That way the name is more you" steel states remembering the previous name changes.  
"Alright! GO TURBO FLIGHT!"  
-Transformation-  
I looked over my shoulder to find 6 winged rockets (3 on each side. If you watch maxsteel you know what I mean) and a awesome helmet built for speed and high altitude.  
"Sweet! Lets test-" I begin but never get to finish.  
"There they are! We got to get them before they-" Eddie yells as he, Jack and Jerry run in our direction.  
"Get away?" Steel finishes before I jump into the air. At the moment the grab for my foot I fly up into the shaft.  
"Later Losers!" Shout before I find an exit, which so conveniently located on my floor with the secret training room. I think fast and glance back once before I fly straight in to wall, only to run right into Rudy who was just about to exit the Lab with Milton.  
"Oops! I am so sorry I was-"  
"I know." He answers blankly  
"Wait how did you-?"  
"It was your test. And I still don't think you're ready, the goal of the test was to see how long to could avoid the other boys without retreating here. Though I was impressed with your plan of steel's escape, who was the master mind?"  
"I was, but why can't I go on the mission?" I persist.  
"You are not ready yet. I am sorry but you need more practice."  
"Yeah Kim! Practice Makes perfect!" Steel bardges in.  
"You BOTH need more practice!" Rudy says. I stick my tounge out at steel. Rudy gives us a weird look.  
"Okay...anyways you have the day off tomorrow..."Rudy says sternly. I high five steel, "Which will be spent in lockdown." He finishes as he walks towards the hidden door.  
"Wait, What?!" Steel and I exclaim at the same time.  
"I trust you guys, it's just that there will be many people in the field and others will be helping from here with the tatics and use the radar to notify the fields from un visiable attacks. No one will be able to babysit you two, that's why you are going in lock down"  
I just sit this with my mouth hung open as he leaves the room. I can't decide I'd he is disapointed or angry at us. And I am starting to loose my temper.  
"Kim calm down." Steel try's to comfort me.  
"Calm down? Calm down! He just called us babies! He doesn't thinks we're good enought!" I shout in rage as Milton seals a large dome containment unit around Steel and I. I am told it fills with relaxing gas especially made of my most favorite scents that I find peaceful. It's a new thing so I don't destroy everything in the lab, like last time I crushed the control panel, no need to get into detail but when I am judges as a weak pathetic person, I get mad.  
"Thanks Milton" I comment before I decide to sit down and flop on my back. It is really nice until it makes you wanna sleep. It can make me black out if too much is in the dome so once steel identifies that I am calm or about to fall asleep he tells Milton to turn it off.  
"Hey Steel. Can you make me turn invisible?" I ask  
"Wait let's me search..." He says  
"Kim you can't hide from the boys forever. It's not that big of a secret after this mission is over, I just thought they might get jealous. You don't need to go undercover." Milton says while packing up and heading towards to door..  
"I don't care if they find out, I'm just to tired to answer any questions." I reply nonchalantly as Milton exits.  
"Steel?" I ask.  
"Got it!"  
"Let's Go turbo invisible!" I yawn durring the end.  
"Okay Kim. Lets go, I am tired out!"  
"Let's Go..." yawn, wow these really are contagious, "to bed!"

**Enjoy! - If you like this story check out my other story called ****Ultimate Kickin It! ****It is the first official Ultimate Spider-man and Kickin it combination ever! **

**Disclaimer!**

**Read Follow Favorite Review**


	20. (NOT) Chapter 19: Some Funny Videos

**I just found these super funny short videos from max steel. The links are below if you want to watch them! Sorry for not updating in a while but I will soon.**

watch/disneyxd-spare-part-4de816dd040ce74c0ee2ee4c 

watch/disneyxd-something-wicked-4de5f0f9443ae5d4c3 e1a357

watch/disneyxd-last-request-4de6c79792a462a6efbbf9 54

watch/disneyxd-anniversary-4db4dad88f59bd201b1edc6 c

watch/disneyxd-relationship-talk-4db4dad3fc2c0d201 b1edc6c

en-us/videos/detail/startstruck/

en-us/videos/detail/join-the-fight/

Enjoy

DISCLAIMER!

Read Follow Favorite Review


	21. Chapter 19: Lockdown to Boring

**And here you go!**

**Disclaimer!**

I woke up...not in my bed...wait what?  
"Steel? Where are we? Steel?"...Silence..."Steel! Where are you?" I ask getting nervous about the current situation. Wait is that a door? BINGO! As I sit up I feel extremely lightheaded...Ow! I slowly make my way over to the door...and it is oh so conveniently locked *note my sarcasm*.  
"Okay! What's going on here?' I ask, if one of the boys think pranks are funny, they are going to get it! big time! Back to my first question...  
"Where is Steel?!" I shout. Now I am mad, the fact that Steel is not in the same room as me and I am about to burst with turbo energy is not a good thing unless you want to explode and have no hope against Ty and the Black Dragons-  
"Oh hey Kim! I guess you're finally awake!" I scowl him down...I don't care if he is on an upper floor high security...ah never mind, you get the point.  
"Why am I here? And where is Steel, You know if I don't emerge with him in 8 hours then I explode and he dies right? What am I kidding of course you do! Why am I here in the first place? Why-"  
"KIM!" I look up at him from my rant pacing "Finally, I've been calling your name for 5 minutes! Steel is in another containment room-"  
"Wait what! You're keeping me a prisoner! Why-"  
"KIM! Let me finish! Don't you remember you're on lockdown today?" Whoops. How did I let that slip! I just stare at him in silence looking at him with innocence...yeah...innocence, "Anyways, Rudy wanted you and Steel to be separated for various, and quite predictable reasons. But don't worry because your rooms are linked by a special opening, though it is blocked off by a laser barrier."  
"So that means no Turbo?"  
"No Turbo" Milton Repeats. As he turns around to unlock the metal wall to reveal Steel behind the lasers on the other side.  
"Steel!" I wave my hands in the air to get his attention.  
"Kim! You're alright! Wait What is Milton doing up in the control room? And why is the door locked? And why are their lasers between-"  
"STEEL!" Milton and I shout at the same time.  
"We're on lockdown today remember?" I say.  
"Ohhh!" He says in realization  
"Oh and don't worry about emerging to stay alive, the farthest distance between the rooms is still in the range to qualify as an emerance, neither of you will die, or in your cases, blow up then die."  
"Well that's comforting" Steel says sarcastically.  
"So when do we get outta here?" I ask.  
"Thats undecided yet but not until the others return from the mission."  
"Wait so you're basically keeping us locked up so we don't interfere with a mission we could help save?"  
"Uhh yeah...got me there. I got to get to work, on the mission...so have fun!" Milton said in more of a question.  
"Yeah fun..." This is going to be the most boring mission ever.

**What will happen next... You can effect it ya know!**


	22. Chapter 20: Operation Breakout

"Kim?"

"Yeah Steel?"

"Entertain me."

"What? No! I'm not going to entertain you, you entertain me!" Plan A: step 1 fake argument. Shouldn't be too hard, come on its Steel! What better person to be mad at?

"I am not your personal toy! I am a life form too you know! Besides I'm the puppet master here!"

"You did not call me a puppet! If I wasn't here you wouldn't be alive!"  
"We'll it's not like you almost blew up and destroied the entire Wasabi Warrior Agency! Who saved your butt then? Me!"

-Our plan is taking action, you see Steel found out that when we aren't emerged and either of us get annoyed or angered I end up creating a jumbo turbo blast. The plan is that I cause enough commotion to attract the guards, then Steel sneaks out and unlocks the doors. Simple right? Well we'll see, cause first we have to fool the guards. We have to make sure I don't actually get mad, with out Being able to bond with steel into my anger mode, no one wants to know what will happen.

"Is everything alright in here?" A Wasabi Agent questions. Steel and I both turn our head to glance at the door, but we hide give a silent nod before continuing our plan.

"Yes, there is, my old buddy steel was just insulting me! How could Steel think he is better than me!?" I state, hold your cool Kim! Don't actually blow.  
"And steel is this true?" The guard asks.

"Yes of course, I only state the truth!" Steel protests. I give him my best glare and use my anger, not from our fake argument but from the fact that people think we are weak. I finally break the neutralization barrier out rooms contained. Wait why can't I stop my turbo?

"Kim! Your going critical!" Steel shouts as he comes through the now broken laser.

"Wait... Where did the guy go?" I ask steel.

"I was just about to ask that...but I have another question...why did the containment unit just seal both of us in?"

"Good question...but...I am just going to take a...nap" I say very drowsily as I grow weaker, but I feel Steel catch me just before I collapse.

"I should have known this 'twas going to happen." I proclaim before I blackout.

Disclaimer!

Hope you enjoyed! Sorry for the late update! I hope everyone had a great fourth of July if your American!


	23. Chapter 21: Pegasus and Baloney?

**Disclaimer! Hope you enjoy! Sorry in advance if it takes a while to update, but one I start writing, can ant stop. That just means that you will be fretting a lot at once.**

Kim's POV:

I wake up to find myself in a completely different room -what a suprise- laying on a table. It looks like a my training room, but my vision kinda blurry right now so how would I know? This is something flying towards me.  
"Steel? Is that you?" I ask as I stretch my arms out to feel around, I'm practically blind.  
"Yeah, it is."  
"What happened?" I look around to find everything stil blurry. I see a big blob approach.  
"Kim, we need to talk about what you did when we were on our mission." I hear a disappointed grown man's voice say...oh that must be Rudy! Well we need to talk about locking steel and I up like prisoners!  
"Yes we do Rudy! You can't just treat Steel and I like that!" I motion towards steel. "You locked us up! In the middle of the night while we were sleeping! And don't forget the fact that you kept us apart! Why would you do that?!" I yell as I throw my arms in the air.  
"I consulted with the team and we all agreed that you would begetter off in high security lock down so you wouldn't get hurt-"  
"But I oviously did, otherwise why else would I be here?"  
"Let me finish Kim. They were expecting that attack, and they were also expecting you and Steel to be there! That's why we couldn't bring you, they may not know who you two are yet but if you just waltzed into the field it would have been like giving them the trap and you both just steped in it. Not the best idea if you ask me." Rudy says sternly.  
"Okay fine! But did you even succeed in the mission?" Steel presses on.. I'm pretty curious about that too.  
"Wellllll-"  
"Rudy." Steel and I say at the same time, while holding suspious glares.  
"Okay, so we might have not have finished the over all mission, but we did get some leads on what they are planning in doing."  
"Well that's some good news" Steel replies and I nod somewhat in agreement.  
"So can you show us?" I ask jumping up from my seat, only to be pulled back down from behind.  
"Kim, don't you think you should be walking around with that vision of yours." Says a familiar voice. I turn around to see Jack, with Milton next to him, Eddie and Jerry auguring about something with the words Pegasus and Baloney. Wow...and I thought my family was strange.  
"Fine...oh guys how was the mission?" I ask sweetly...I hope Rudy forgot about the-  
"Oh and you two"- too late!  
"Yeah Rudy?"  
"Where on elemental did you get the idea of using Kim's turbo energy to blow up the controlled lockdown rooms?" Rudy questions.  
"Uhh...funny story..." I start, while everyone else looks at me in suprise, I guess they just found out.  
"Yes it is really funny you see..." Steel keeps going, looking over at me for help.  
"Ummm...I give up. I got nothing. I guess we were offended how you didn't trust us enough to just leave us alone, instead you had to lock us away for the day."  
"Yeah, and also we've trained really hard with Milton-" Really Steel? Really!?  
"Looks like we're going all out confession. We have been training with Milton in a now not so secret training room to prepare for this mission, we put a lot of work into it, guys sorry about not telling you." I surrender.  
"Milton? You knew about this?" Jack asked.  
"Ha! I was right! I was right!" Jerry sings, "Eddie! You owe me 5 bucks!" Jerry skips down the hall while Eddie is solemnly following after him to retrieve his money for Jerry.  
"Okay..." We all say. That was awkward.

Kim's POV:

I wake up to find myself in a completely different room -what a suprise- laying on a table. It looks like a my training room, but my vision kinda blurry right now so how would I know? This is something flying towards me.  
"Steel? Is that you?" I ask as I stretch my arms out to feel around, I'm practically blind.  
"Yeah, it is."  
"What happened?" I look around to find everything stil blurry. I see a big blob approach.  
"Kim, we need to talk about what you did when we were on our mission." I hear a disappointed grown man's voice say...oh that must be Rudy! Well we need to talk about locking steel and I up like prisoners!  
"Yes we do Rudy! You can't just treat Steel and I like that!" I motion towards steel. "You locked us up! In the middle of the night while we were sleeping! And don't forget the fact that you kept us apart! Why would you do that?!" I yell as I throw my arms in the air.  
"I consulted with the team and we all agreed that you would begetter off in high security lock down so you wouldn't get hurt-"  
"But I oviously did, otherwise why else would I be here?"  
"Let me finish Kim. They were expecting that attack, and they were also expecting you and Steel to be there! That's why we couldn't bring you, they may not know who you two are yet but if you just waltzed into the field it would have been like giving them the trap and you both just steped in it. Not the best idea if you ask me." Rudy says sternly.  
"Okay fine! But did you even succeed in the mission?" Steel presses on.. I'm pretty curious about that too.  
"Wellllll-"  
"Rudy." Steel and I say at the same time, while holding suspious glares.  
"Okay, so we might have not have finished the over all mission, but we did get some leads on what they are planning in doing."  
"Well that's some good news" Steel replies and I nod somewhat in agreement.  
"So can you show us?" I ask jumping up from my seat, only to be pulled back down from behind.  
"Kim, don't you think you should be walking around with that vision of yours." Says a familiar voice. I turn around to see Jack, with Milton next to him, Eddie and Jerry auguring about something with the words Pegasus and Baloney. Wow...and I thought my family was strange.  
"Fine...oh guys how was the mission?" I ask sweetly...I hope Rudy forgot about the-  
"Oh and you two"- too late!  
"Yeah Rudy?"  
"Where on elemental did you get the idea of using Kim's turbo energy to blow up the controlled lockdown rooms?" Rudy questions.  
"Uhh...funny story..." I start, while everyone else looks at me in suprise, I guess they just found out.  
"Yes it is really funny you see..." Steel keeps going, looking over at me for help.  
"Ummm...I give up. I got nothing. I guess we were offended how you didn't trust us enough to just leave us alone, instead you had to lock us away for the day."  
"Yeah, and also we've trained really hard with Milton-" Really Steel? Really!?  
"Looks like we're going all out confession. We have been training with Milton in a now not so secret training room to prepare for this mission, we put a lot of work into it, guys sorry about not telling you." I surrender.  
"Milton? You knew about this?" Jack asked.  
"Ha! I was right! I was right!" Jerry sings, "Eddie! You owe me 5 bucks!" Jerry skips down the hall while Eddie is solemnly following after him to retrieve his money for Jerry.  
"Okay..." We all say. That was awkward.


	24. Chapter 22: That's My Line!

**Hope you enjoy! Disclaimer! Sorry for not updating in a while, I was working on my other story Ultimate Kickin It.**

**Kim's POV:**

Part 1:

I am following steel down the hallway as another blast gets sent to the garbage disposal.

"Steel, is blasting the garbage disposal every time we pass it really nessassary? I mean couldn't you just write down you feelings instead of destroying something?" I question. Steel has been off the wall lately.

"No, I like it better this way... You know what Kim, I'm sorry. I've just been so annoyed that Rudy and the gang are oviously not telling us something. You saw when we left they started whispering, something is not right. What if it is something about my past?" Steel says and continues walking.

"If there's anything I can do to help, just ask." I state.

"Anything?" Steel questions... What did I get myself into?

Part 2:

"Whooa! Steel! I'm okay with letting you fly, but could you atleast tell me where we are going?" I ask as we are in flight mode heading to some deserted area.

"You'll see soon, we're almost there!" Steel shouts as we approach a giant ship. What? Okay this is just weird...actually not as weird as me having turbo energy, okay maybe it is.

"Um Steel, now that I know where we are, why are we here?"

"I was looking through some of the wasabi key location points around Elemental and this came up under an icon that seemed to draw me in. I just needed to open it, when I did I only was able to find this location, and then it shut me out of the system." Steel said. "I needed to know more, I just had this feeling-"  
"Steel I get it. I would have done the same thing, but now that we're here, at this weird spaceship thing, we should probably go explore." I say referring to the giant spacecraft infront of us.

"Wait Kim, don't go move any closer!" Steel stops me before I take a step foward, "I had annualized a force field around the ship that will make you explode, blowup, or possibly set off a security system, something around that,you know, deadly."

"Wow Steel, thanks for the heads up!" I say sarcastically.

"Your're welcome, now lets move or we won't get any information." Wow, just wow, steel needs to work on defying sarcastic tones.

"Wait we?" I ask. "I thought you said I would blow up or something!?"

"Well not exactly, I found that my molcule structure could pass through the barrier with out a disturbance, I will just go in and shut it down. You wait here." Steel finished as he entered the force field.

Part 3:

Steel's POV:

I feel like someone's watching me as I get past the no longer existing barrier, it just feels so strange like I've been here before.

"Hey Kim! Look here's the cockpit of the aircraft" I say while pointing to the carved shape know as the piolet's seat.

"Steel...does that shape look familiar? It's almost like-do you think this is how you came here?"

"Possibly, it seems like it, but have have more questions, let me make a scan of our surroundings before we leave, it could be gone in the next minute." I says as I scan the room, " We should get out of here, Rudy will get really mad at us for leaving without telling him."

"Yeah definitely. We already are in enought trouble as it is." Kim says as she gets into her combining stance.

"Lets go Turbo Flight!" I say.

"Hey! That is my line! No fair! But hey, maybe we will be lucky and not run into Rudy!" Kim says as we return back to base.

**read follow favorite and review!**


	25. Chapter 23:

**Kim:**

**Hey everyone! Enjoying the Story! Sorry for the long wait for the next chapter but your wait its over!**

**Jack: Yeah NotJustAnotherPrettyFace has a pretty busy time table with her move soon.**

**Eddie: humdffhddkdyu sk m husmksr **

**Milton: Eddie, don't talk with food in your mouth! It's very rude and impolite!**

**Jerry: Chill Milton, I got this. I just happen to understand Falaphal and 17 other languages. What Eddie was said was that NotJustAnotherPrettyFace is a disclaimer.**

**Jack: I think Jerry just said something right for once!**

**Jerry: WOOOOOH! Wait... So does that me im also right about the platypus myth?**

**Jack: And he's back.**

**Milton: Platypi are-**

**Kim: Give it a rest Milton, it'll never work. Lets just get on with the story!**

Kim's POV:

"What were you two thinking? Going off to an I identified aircraft? With out back up? Or even notifying the Warriors?" Rudy shouts at us.  
"We are sorry, but we had to. Actually it was because of you why we needed to go." I retort. I gotta stick up for steel, if he goes down, I go down with him.  
"And what reason is that?" Rudy questions as he crosses his arms.  
" You should know! You're the only one who would know! I thought we were a team," Steel points to the other four boys in the room," but everyone keeping secrets from us? Really? And everyone seems to disregard the fact that we exist! What are you keeping from us? What are you not telling us about the mission? What happened that is so important that you can tell us?" Now I have to hold steel back...before he blows! What's funny is usually this would be me rampaging on, the only difference is that no one would be able to stop me...I'm just that cool!...lets get back to the topic.  
"Calm down Steel" I say while pulling him down and getting a tight grip on his arm, " but seriously what are you keeping from us?"  
"You think it's time to tell them boys?" Rudy asks the guys, they think about it a little bit before slowly nodding. This doesn't sound to promising...  
"So this is good information right?" I ask...even though they all give Steel and I concered looks.  
"No, it's the opposite... You see um, when we attacked Ty and the Black Dragons we got some very valuable information...some of it...wasn't the best of news...most of it actually. We found their plans and why they attacked the school, Kim they are defiantly after the turbo energy, but they know its inside of a person, we couldn't get all they data of what they are planning, but they are going to need a big source of power to make their plan work. Ty would also need steel to control it, or another-um and They want to take over all of Elemental...and then the world." Milton explains.  
"Woah." Is all I can say just woah. Wait, why I feel like he left out something?  
"And that's not the worst part" Eddie adds in.  
"Do we have to know?" Steel cowers behind me in fear.  
"I thought you wanted to hear what we were keeping from you." Jerry teases. I glare at him and he hides behind Jack.  
"Anyways...the only powers source big enough is your turbo energy Kim, and steel your in just as much danger. We can't explain much more until we look further into the files we collected" Jack says as he puts a hand on my shoulder, "If you knew you would probably run off after the black dragons, by yourself, determined to not get anyone else hurt...but in the end you would destroy the entire universe...now we couldn't let that happen now could we? Plus if he had found you or hurt you I- I mean we wouldn't be able to live with it Kim-"  
"Eh-hem?" Steel clears his throat...which doesn't even exist for that matter.  
"Oh yeah...and Steel too." Jack finishes.  
"Thanks for watching out for me guys!" I say as we get in a big group hug...but I have something to add. I break the hug and finish, "but guys, come on, Steel and I aren't stupid! We would have never run off and face the Black Dragons!"  
"Oh really? Well then it wasn't you that ran off to the abandoned aircraft? Or who blew up the lockdown rooms? Or your idea to-"  
"Okay we get it Rudy!" Steel and I shout together.  
"Now that we've sorted this delema out let's get to training! Oh and Kim and Steel...You guys get double the training everyone else gets as punishment for taking Wassabi files and leaving without permission to a secrect aircraft."  
"Aww! No fair! It was Steels idea! He's the one who dragged me there! Literally!" I protest  
"Oh so now were playing the game of blaming each other are we!"  
"First it's called the blame game, second it's not like you took control of the X-Tron Steel Suit and flew me there!"  
"You said I could!"  
"I said that so you would stop firing at the garbage disposal!" And as you can guess it went on like that for the rest of the day.


	26. Chapter 24: Deadly Secrets

**Warning some death in chapter.. Sorry to spoil it RIP to...Jk I'm not that mean... or am I? DISCLAIMER! Enjoy!**

"It's finally over!" I hear my buddy steel say from behind me. I turn to look at him as he spins around dizzy from his last blow. We both fall on the ground, tired from our 6 hour training session.  
"I know! I'm pooped! I need to recharge. Say how about we go catch up with the guys?" I ask while sitting up.  
"Great! Some time with the gang! So we can investigate on what they are hiding from us!" Steel jumps up and marches, more like floats off.  
"Can't you give that a rest? Lets just take a break and relax while we can!" I say as steel changes my X-Tron- you know what I'll just call it my steel suit. It sounds way cooler.-my steel suit to disguse mode of my normal clothes. Which consists of pink converse, dark skinny jeans and aqua hoodie with steels imprint on the front and my hair up in a ponytail.  
As we walk down the hall I hear whispering.  
"Hey that sounds like the boys! We better check it out! Probably more secrets!" Steel announces and rushes off in the direction the boys went. I had to run my fastest to catch up to him.  
I lost sight of him yet again! "Steel?" I shout to thin air before I am pulled back into a corner. With a strange arm to my mouth, oh wait that's steel!  
"Steel what are-"  
"Shush! Do you hear that?" Steel says as he points to the wall.  
"Well um no, because you are in my head!" I say as I throw him off of my shoulders.  
"Use this hearing device I installed. And listen closely." Steel instructs as I do what I am told. Then I hear the most feared words in my entire life.  
"They're dead, every single Crawford. We found traces of the Black Dragons. But we don't think it is because of Kim, I doubt they even know her because she was the last of them after all. I believe they were after them because they were such a powerful family, with all the elements and all. I also believe Mr. Crawford had a past with Ty in the Labs of creating Turbo, he's probably after it. I don't know why but we need to get as much info as possible. Julie can you help us with that? After all he is your uncle he'd tell you anything!" Rudy states.  
"Not as much as Milton." Jerry snickers from behind while Milton gives him a...glare...that's not really scary, more like akward.  
"What about Kim? How do you think she will handle it? What would happen? Even if Ty didn't know how much this would effect the Turbo energy's possesser, she could be devistated and never use her Turbo again!" Jack adds.  
"Or she could rage out and blast off right to him!" Eddie butts in.  
I soon fade out all the arguments about wether to tell me or not. I decide to stay strong and do my best to ignore all the emotions stirring inside me.  
"Wait do you guys feel that?" Jack questions to the group of boys around him. They all get quiet. Too quiet...I feel my own nervousness building inside me, I mean what if I can control my emotions...and jacks not going to help! I can't even move I am so confused.  
"Kim! Kim! We need to go now!" Steel panics before I snap out of daze. Clash! Steel and I both turn to the five boys staring at us with worried expressions, and questing ones too. Steel just looks like a deer caught in headlights there is only one thing to do...I can't deal with any people right now.  
"Go Turbo Flight!" I shout before blasting down the hallway and up one of the giant air shafts to my room's floor. I dive right for my door before sealing it tight and falling down on my bed.  
"Kim?" I look over at a concerned Steel, "I'm sorry...for everything."  
"It's alright, it's not like you were the murderer. If you were Ty, you wouldn't be alive right now." I add to bring up his mood as well as mine.  
Knock knock! "Shoot! Kim. You want me to tell them your not here?"  
"First why would you be here and not me? Second, it's fine I can handle it."  
I slowly open the door to see a pacing Jack, once he looked up a flash of relief crossed his face before he engulfed me in a gigantic bear hug.  
"Can't breath- JACK!" I choke out before he lossens his grip and sets me back on my feet.  
"Ha and he said he didn't have a crush on her!" I hear Milton whisper to Eddie and Jerry as the chuckle down the hallway, and then Rudy responds with, "Young Love!" Then dashing away before I get a chance pounce on the goofballs. But jack hold me back...oh great!  
"Always being the hero eh Jack? Saving the little helpless from getting tackled." I tease.  
"We Heard that!" I hear the guys shout from down the hall. Jack and I both laugh in response.  
"Listen I'm really sorry about what happened to you're-"  
"look it's fine! Just don't bring it up. It was bound to happen, I just didn't think it would be because of this, I feel like its my fault. That I cause Ty to long for more power, and because of that I got my whole family into danger and the risk of being hurt."  
"Actually not all of them died."  
"What do you mean?" I ask unsure of what was coming next.  
"Honey?" I hear a familiar female voice from behind Jack. I quickly push him aside not believing that it could be true.  
"Mom? How did you-? What did-? You're not Dead!" I rush up to her and squeeze her  
tight.  
"I used my combat and defense training to manovered my way out of the fight scene. Even though I told your father and brothers I wouldn't leave them, but we all knew what was going to happen...I. I- will tell everyone later. But now I have to go talk to Rudy, we both have some explaining to do." She give a glare at rudy...humm I guess not everyone can be on her good side.

**What do you think will happen next? I will also take ideas! Please review!**


	27. Chapter 25: Back to school

**25 chapters down! Disclaimer!**

**On a side note do you think I should make one for slug terra? I'm really starting to like that show. who would be the main character? Kim one again with that girl power? Or something with Jack as the lead role? You choose!**

Mom! What did you and Uncle Rudy talk about?" I ask...getting suspicious of what was going on.  
"Rudy and I have decided to tell you what you and Steel have been waiting to hear for a long time."  
"And that would be..." Steel says urging her to keeping talking.  
"Your lucky you and Kim are ultra linked...otherwise you would be Burt to a crisp for that one mister!"  
"Mom! Calm down, I was honestly going to say the same thing." I defend Steel.  
"Back to the point. Juile sent us the information she gathered from Ty and the Blackdragon's. apparently Ty is trying to take over the world, the universe even. But there is one minor flaw in his plan, he needs turbo energy, and lots of it, something that you have unlimited. I know you are ready to go out there and fight whether or not Rudy approves, you need to learn how to handle yourself. And one more thing honey before I go, you always have more in you, no matter how empty you feel. I need to go now, I have something...very important to attend to. I will see you soon." Then she just walks off tone of the air crafts and lifts off...to who knows where.  
"My best guess is to the Fire Realm, where all the fire elements are. That would be the safest place for her." Steel answers for me.  
"Was I talking out loud?"  
"Yeah we should probably go catch up with the guys and you know...stuff." We both head down to the training room.  
"Hey Kim! Hey steel! What's up?" Eddie asks as we enter the room.  
"Oh nothing m-look out Eddie!" I shout ans he ducks just in time before the giant bolder jack threw crushed him...I couldnt say the same for the simulator controller.  
"Yo dude watch where you throw those things!" Complained Jerry as he rose up with Milton from behind the controller.  
"No! You crushed it! You didn't just break it this time! You crushed it!" Cried a devistated Milton.  
"Why don't I fix it? It seems easy enough!" Steel suggests as Milton dusts himself off.  
"Alright, but this time, lets make it Jack Proof!" Milton adds before they forget that therest of us even existed.  
"Now what are we supost to do? Now that the simulator is broken?" Eddie asks.  
"How about we duel each other?" Jack suggests, "just putting it out there."  
"That sound like a great idea!" I say.  
"Umm...I think I hear Jerry's unicorn calling!" Eddie says as he rushes out.  
"You hear it too Eddie! Then lets go!" Jerry shouts as he scrambles out of the room.  
"Okay..then I guess it's just you and me?" Jack asks.  
'So If I put the moldulelator here...'  
"Shut up!" Jack gives me a confused look, "Steel! If you're going to talk to Milton please stop talking to me too! It's getting really annoying!"  
'Okay fine! Voice communication system temperarially'  
"Thank You!" I shout before looking at the still confused Jack.  
"Are you okay Kim?"  
"Yeah why? Oh! I was just talking to steel. His annoying voice was in my head." I explain  
"My voice is not Annoying!" Steel defends.  
"Is too!" I respond the completely turn my attention to jack...who still looks like he has a lot of question. "Just forget it! Lets get fighting!"  
"Wait don't you need steel?" Jack asks.  
"No why?"  
"I just though-"  
"No I can fight a simple opponent with out steel. Easy as pie!" This looks like I ticked him off.  
"Who you calling an easy opponent?"  
"Did into just say it was you? Fine then if you don't want to fight!"  
"Are you backing down just because I'm stronger than you? I could take you on with steel! And win!"  
Jack boasts.  
"Fine then- Steel you done yet?"  
"Yeah why?"  
"It's time to... Go Turbo!" I yell. I big gust pushes everyone back while I transform.  
"You ready? Then Bring it!" Jack says as he waits for me to charge.  
"Oh no I shouldn't. Ladies first." I sneer. This are going to be messy.  
"You did not! Just go there! Well now I can't wait to take you down! Lets see how long little Kimmy can last. One minute?"  
"THAT'S IT!" I yell before I charge at Jack...but I'm not that stupid. "Turbo Flight!" I dodge him last minute before shooting him with a turbo blast...that knocked him down.  
"You're smart for a blonde." Jack says trying to get my anger to a rage...oviously that's his strongest point...he would never do something like that if we werent in a new, upgrades facillity built to withstand the damages from him and me times 100...besides I learn from my mistakes.  
"I try my best! Speaking of trying...looks like you we're trying so hard to anger me that you forgot about my alien bud." I say as Jack gets knocked down by one of steels blasts.  
"Well played Crawford, well played." Jack says as I give him a hand standing up.  
"Did You and Steel just beat Jack?" Milton asks me as industry my self off.  
"Have you paid attentions to any of our duels?" I ask him.  
"Nope...probably because I have been busy every time repairing something one of you three broke!" Milton bursts.  
"Woah! Call down Milton! Just take it easy! I heard Rudy wants you to meet in his office." Jack says and steel and I exit to Rudy's office. "Oh and don't forget this!" Jack throws me a backpack.

* * *

"Hey what did you want to talk about Uncle Rudy?" I lean on his desk.  
"Well your mother talked me into getting you back into school, because it will be a new year and all. I just have a few instructions for you to follow. One, no turbo energy. Two, Steel can't be seen no matter what. And three, keep a low profile. We can't have anyone evern suspect you of being KimSteel."  
"Okay. Anything else?"  
"Oh yeah the guys are going to be with you the whole time...but in a whole new way. They have to be your enimies, or at least some of them. There are still rumors about you from the last day of school. We can't risk anything. Got it?"  
"Okay so how are we going to do it?"  
"Just go to school and be yourself."  
"Sounds easy enough right steel? Steel?" I look around the room frantic for him.  
"Kim stop twirling around! You're making me dizzy!" I hear steel complain from behind me. I grab my backpack off my back and open it to find steel.  
"What are you doing in there?"  
"Great idea! Steel can stay in your bag durring the day. That way you won't be separated for long, but you get him off your chest. Ha! Off your chest! Get it!?"  
"Yes uncle Rudy. We get it! Can I go now?"  
"Yes you are excused. School starts tomorrow! I would get some shut eye!"  
"Yeaaaa! More problems to face. And who knows what else there will be!"  
"Don't be such a stick in the mud! Remember how fun it was last time!"  
"Blowing up with elementorsisn't fun Steel!"  
"It is when it just happens to be a mission!"  
"You're right. Now I am actually excited to see how school will change!" I say saractasticly.  
"Really!" Stell says hopefully  
"No."


End file.
